The Way You Breathe
by Isilmeselde
Summary: Kim knew her brother's friends were no good, but what happens when she finds herself getting close to one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fast and the Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious. 

Chapter One 

Meeting the Team  

The radio blared at full blast. Clothes, papers, and books lay scattered over the floor. A fan sat in the widow, trying to find some cool breeze in LA's hot night and only the light from the computer's dull glow shown in the small room. The room may have been small, but the biggest in the almost condemned house called a home. A large, orange, alley cat curled up on the mattress in a mass of scattered blankets. Dusty, the German shepherd puppy laid at the feet of his master who sat in front of the computer. The person at the computer was Kimberly Stone. Her hair was a mess at the top of her head in a ponytail, her face was pale for living in California and she looked like she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep for a while. Her knees were tucked under her chin; everyone said she grew too tall for someone who never had a large meal in her life. She was very skinny, but no one knew the conditions she grew up in so they thought she was anorexic. 

            "Moony?" Kimberly jumped at the touch of her little brother's cold hand on her shoulder. Turning from the screen, the little boy rubbed his eyes in sleepiness. 

            "Zack, why are still up sweetie?" she asked while glancing at the clock; the time read 3:00am.

            "Your music," he answered sheepishly. She found her stereo remote in the clutter of her desk and turned down the volume. As she put her remote down, Zack crawled into her lap.   

            "Oh, I see…" she laughed knowing her music was not the answer. "Soon you'll be too big to fit in my lap. Then you'll have to fall asleep on your own." She brushed back his dusty, blonde hair and smiled. He hadn't heard a word of what she said; he was already asleep in a world of dreams. Gently lifting him, she carried him back to the room he shared with his brother Mickey. Little glow-in-the-dark stars covered the ceiling, giving the impression that you were looking at the night sky. The room was in the basement, so it was much cooler down there. It creeped Kim out because she always found a spider or potato bug. She placed Zack on the pull out couch, but nudged Mickey over a little so Zack could fit better.

            Back in Kim's room, the computer screen flashed off. The stereo now played just above a whisper and Kim made room for herself between the cat and dog in her bed. Sleep did not come easily to Kim, and she tossed and turned as the morning grew to day. When the clock read 6:00am uneasy sleep washed over her.  

            "What do you want?" Kim mumbled groggily as she felt eyes watching her from the doorway.

            "Moony, we're hungry," rolling over, she saw the faces of her younger sisters, Ashley and Caroline. Kim let out a groan of frustration. 

            "You know how to make cereal!" Kim insisted. 

            "Yeah, but we're all out!" Caroline cried. 

            "Where's Sky?" Kim demanded. Neither spoke till Ashley couldn't hold it in any longer. She went to speak but stopped when Caroline was giving her a 'don't tell' look.

            "What?!" Kim was so furious because she knew the answer now.

            "Those people came to pick him up! He said he was going to a garage!" Ashley blurted out before Caroline could stop her. 

            "Ashley, Please bring your brothers and Caroline to Mrs. Hall's house." The girls left. Kim pushed back her covers forcefully and Tom flew up. Dusty growled and left the room. Kim shut her door behind him and started to get dressed in a rush. 

            Kim ran down the hall a minute later. She was wearing baggy, blue jeans, some tank top she found on her floor and was now attempting to brush her hair. 

            "My keys… keys," Kim searched the ceramic bowl by the back door, but it was empty. A small jingle sounded behind her, and she turned to see Mickey with her keys around his small finger. 

            "Thank you baby. Now all of you be good for Mrs. Hall Today," she smiled, and with her last words of goodbye, she was gone. 

***

Sky was working hard at his new job. Hell, this was his first job. And his sister said his skills would never pay off. Wiping the grease off his forehead, Sky went back to working on the car in front of him. That's when he heard the unmistakable sound of his sister's junker of a car. Being he had a man's mind, he started thinking how nice the car had once been. It was a piece of shit when he bought it for her, but what do you expect for 300 dollars. A door slam later and his sister was right in his face. 

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" her voice was eerily calm, but as unnerving as their mother's had been. "I ask you to get food, and I find you playing with cars!" 

            "Who's the chick? Man, I'd lose her before she has you so whipped you can't stand!" One of the guys, Leon, yelled out. The rest of the guys in the shop burst into laughter. 

            "She's my LIITTLE sister," he hissed through gritted teeth while emphasizing little. His cold, steel eyes glared back at the black diamonds of his sister Kimberly. Everyone was silent; watching the two, hoping one would rip the others head off. 

            "Kim! I'm supposed to be lookin' out for you, but you make it kinda' hard when you act like mom. I gotta get money for food before I can buy it." 

            "How you making money if your messing around?" she demanded. Her brother went to these peoples house all the time, and it wasn't to play Monopoly. She looked around at everyone in the garage, they were all covered in grease and sweat. That's when she noticed her brother was too.

            "Girl, my man Dom gave your bro a real job. He's a damn good mechanic," the only girl stepped up. She had a tough look to her, but still pretty. 

            "I'm Letty," she held out her hand, but pulled it back when she noticed it was greasy. "Um, that's Dom," she pointed out one of the guys. He had large shoulders, but he wasn't too tall. He had a shaved head, and his skin was well tanned. "Vince and Leon," Letty continued. Like Dom, they looked like body builders. Vince defiantly had the tough boy look going for him and Leon looked like a ladies man. "And Jesse is around here some where…" 

            "I'm right here!" a hand shot up from behind a computer monitor. Kim stood taller to get a good look at him. A beanie covered the top of his head but blonde hairs stuck out on the sides. He looked like the runt of the bunch, but looking him over some more, Jess could see he had muscles to speech of.   
            "So this is the whole crew, but Dom sister Mia is working at the grocery store." Letty ended. Kim bit down on her lower lip, trying to decide if she really wanted her brother to work here. All these people looked nice enough, but there had been stuff on the news that said other wise. For one, these were the people that hijacked a whole bunch of trucks and stole millions in electronics. Just last month all charges for their arrest were strangely dropped, and they moved back into town. 

            "Kim," Sky started bluntly. " You know we need the money!" 

            "Fine! You can stay," Jess gave up trying. 

            "Thanks Moony!" Sky gave her a big hug to add to the thank you. 

            "You need a job, um… Moony?" Dom asked. 

            "Oh no, I have a job. I don't even know where the engines are on cars." Kim laughed. "And my name's Kimberly," she added, feeling odd that someone she didn't even know used her nickname. 

            "Ok," Dom nodded, "what is it that you do?" 

            " I work at this computer store," she said. 

            "Yeah, Kim is a regular computer nut," Sky put in proudly. 

            "Really?" Jesse took more notice.

            "Looks like you're not the only Einstein now," Leon spoke out.   

            "Hey, why don't you stop by the house tonight," Dom suggested. "Where throwing a party we'd love if you and your brother showed up." 

            "You just want Sky there," Kim said irritated. 

            "No!" Jesse blurted. "I mean, it would be cool to get to know you better." Kim smiled, but couldn't help but blush. 

            "I'll think about it," Kim noted. "Nice to meet all of you," she waved goodbye while walking out. It just so happened she looked at no one but Jesse. 

Author's Note: If you've read my other Fast and the Furious story, "Who's the Fastest?" your probably thinking Kim sounds sort of like Jess. Well I wrote this story, because I wanted to write about Jess' childhood, but I didn't end up writing about Jess. Instead you get a whole new story and some new characters! I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. Thanks for checking out my first chapter and please review! Let me know what you think, but please be constructive. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own the Fast and the Furious… blah blah blah 

AN: I can't believe I forgot about this fic *shakes head* sorry! I won't let it happen again! Try giving me more reviews to keep me going peoples! Anyway, some of you asked why Kim's nickname is Moony, and I'm gonna clear that up in this chapter. I didn't wanna in the last one. If you have any more questions, Please ask! 

Chapter 2

In Her Eyes 

An empty box of cereal lay on the counter of the small kitchen. Along with the box sat an empty jug of milk and five dirty bowls in the sink. The only thing that moved was the cat making its way to clean out the bowls. The house seemed to be sleeping or maybe it was just that the children that lived there slept. Kim sighed at the much-needed peace as she sat at the plain kitchen table reading a book. It wasn't everyday that the kids would take naps willingly. Kim had bought the kids cereal before she came home, but took the kids to the park before she let them eat. Luckily for her, the mixture of hunger and exercise wore them out fast. When she brought them home, they could barley lift the spoons to eat. 

            It was only a trick she'd use when she really needed time to think. The time being, she needed it. Her thoughts were everywhere except the book in her hand. It wasn't until she realized she read half way through it and didn't have a clue what it said till she closed the book. Pulling her legs close to her on the chair, she placed her chin on her knees in a resting position. If she could, she'd beg sleep to take her but it never did. She felt tears weld up at the corners of her eyes because all she wanted to do was sleep, but it was a pleasure her body refused. 

            Disgusted with herself, Kim stood from the table and left the kitchen. She quietly tiptoed down the hall to the living room where the kids were one sleeping mass on the small sofa. A faint smile spread across her lips at how cute they looked. Something caught her attention as it walked past the window on the other side of the living room. Kim glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was 4:00pm. She hadn't realized how long the kids had been sleeping. Wanting the peace to last, Kim rushed back to the kitchen to the back door knowing it might be Sky home from work. Sure enough, Kim saw him walk through the door letting the screen door slam behind him. 

            "Shhhhhhhh!" Kim hissed and listened for some sign that the kids had woke up but there was none. With a sigh of relief, she turned her attention back to Sky. 

            "They're asleep," she whispered and sat back down in her chair at the table. 

            "Oh," Sky nodded dumbly taking a seat as well. 

            "So… how was work?" Kim asked drawing circles on the tabletop. In truth, she didn't really care if he liked his work or not, she just wanted to learn more about Jesse. 

            "It went well," Sky said nodding his head. 

            "That's good…" Kim turned away from her brother to look out the window above the sink.  "You know I still don't approve of your friends, but did Jesse say anything?" 

            "Anything about what?" Sky asked messing with his sister. 

            "Oh you know… the weather, computers, me," Kim said the last part quickly. Sky just smiled and shook his head. 

            "You know, he did say something," Sky said tapping his chin in an over exaggeration of thought. 

            "What!" Kim almost shouted if it wasn't for the sleeping kids. 

            "He said we are having very lovely weather for June," Sky smiled evilly as Kim's face fell with disappointment and then turned to annoyance. "And he told me to convince you to go to the party tonight," he added offhandedly.

            "Really?" Kim giggled but stopped herself. She was surprised at her giddiness all of a sudden. She was never one to go crazy over a guy. She looked up at Sky and could see his surprise as well. "Well I mean that's interesting," she added hastily.

            "So are you going?"  Sky asked. Kim narrowed her brow. 

            "I don't think so." 

            "And why not?" Sky inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

            "One: I don't do parties. Two: Whom would I talk to? And three: What about the kids?" Kim mentioned knocking off her answers on her fingers. 

            "Obviously you can talk to Jesse about computer nerd crap. You never get out any more and maybe if you have some fun it will lighten your sour mood. As for the kids, they can go over to Ms. Hall's house." Kim opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as Sky continued. "Don't worry! I already asked Ms. Hall, and she said it was perfectly fine." 

            "I don't know," Kim shook her head unsure of what she should do. Then as if fate was working against her, a loud thump could be heard in the living room. 

            "Get off me!" one of the kids screamed in the other room. 

            "I wasn't on you! It was Mickey!" another yelled back. The house erupted in a wave of screams and yelling. The once peaceful living room had now turned into a war zone of kids pulling hair, kicking and biting. Kim put a hand to her temple and gave in. 

            "Fine! I'll go," Kim declared. There was no way she was going to pass up a free chance to get rid of the rested and rambunctious kids for the night. She'd put up with a house full of strangers any day. 

***

            Kim walked silently behind Sky on the way to the party. The house was about eight blocks away, but Sky had convinced her that it was no use in taking the car because they'd have nowhere to park. 

            "What kind of party is this?" Kim asked kicking a small rock on the ground. 

            "Just a party Moony, don't get so worked up," Sky laughed. "As you can already hear, there will be loud music, people drinking and having a good time." 

            "Sky! I'm not old enough to drink!" Kim hissed. 

            "Lighten up, who cares if you are or you aren't?" Sky shrugged. 

            The distant sound of the blaring music got louder and rows of cars on either side of the narrow street came into view. Kim could just begin to see a white house with all its lights on and people gathered in the front yard. She felt her stomach do a flip-flop as their steps brought them to the front of the house. 

            It wasn't like Kim had never been to a party before but all the one's she'd been to were in high school. Her nerves were welding up as she past the miscellaneous people to the front door. Everyone looked to be holding a beer of some form or another, Kim wondered if she'd be the only underage person at the party. 

            "Sky!" a few guys shouted as they walked through the door. She'd seen them a few times before, but Kim had never learned their names. They all looked like dumb asses to her. It was one of Kim's many flaws that she was always too quit to judge when it came to her brother's friends. 

            "See ya Moony," Sky said as he patted her on the back and disappeared into the house. 

            "But…" Kim slowly took in her surroundings. The house was in a mess. Empty bottles and trash lined the sofas and end tables. Many guys lay huddled around the TV playing a video game of some sort. The music now pounded in Kim's ear rhythmically. It reminded her of sitting in her room with her stereo at its maximum volume trying to blend the music with the ringing in her head. The louder sound of a guitar was heard from an amp on the other side of the room. The guy playing was Vince from the garage this morning. 

             "Hey girly," some one said from behind Kim. Jumping at the hand on her shoulder, Kim turned to see Letty. 

            "Hey," Kim said for lack of anything better to say. Kim took a moment to notice Letty had chanced into a completely different person. She no longer wore the attire of a mechanic but instead a tight leather skirt and tank top. She had turned herself from a greasy shop monkey to a seductive woman. The guy named Dom from the garage had just come behind Letty and wrapped one of his massive, muscle bound arms around her slim waist. 

            "Glad you could make it. Jesse couldn't shut up about you at the garage today," Letty smiled. Kim couldn't help the blush that rose to her pale face. She looked back at Letty to see her smile had widened. "He's around here somewhere," she added and left with Dom. 

***

            Jesse sat on the roof of Dom's garage with a cigarette in hand. He came up here to get away from the party for some peace. The noise was just bringing down his mood. He'd pretty much given up hope that Kim would come to the party. He started tapping his foot unconsciously as he continued to smoke his cigarette. His eyes casually scanned the back yard. There were a few people, but he couldn't help but concentrate on the girl sitting on the picnic table. She had her back turned to him. He had a hard time deciding her hair color in the dim light, but it was light enough to be blonde. She didn't wear it any special way; her hair just hung loosely on her bare shoulders. The girl wasn't dressed like all the other girls at the party. Mainly, she wasn't dressed like a hooch. 

            He had a pretty good idea that the girl was Kim. Taking on last drag, Jesse put out the cigarette on the roofs shingles. He got up walking to the edge and jumped down. Landing with a thud on his feet, Kim turned at the sound. Her smile was genuine as she looked at him as he approached her. 

            "Did you just fall out of the sky?" she asked with a puzzled look masking her features. Jesse let out a soft chuckle. 

            "Nah, just jumped off the garage roof," Jesse shrugged. "But you must have fallen from heaven, because you look like an angel." He watched as her face turned red at this. She turned away from his gaze to let out a nervous laugh.  

            "Do you say that to all the girls you meet?" she asked turning to him. 

            "You'd be the first," Jesse came up to sit next to her. 

            "It's a cheesy pick up line, but it's sweet all the same," Kim said. 

            "Glad you liked it." 

            "So how did you get on the roof to begin with?" Kim questioned. Jesse glanced back at the garage. It wasn't too tall, but he could see where it would be hard for some to get on it without a ladder. 

            "I'm a very good climber," Jesse turned to look into Kim's eyes. Her eyes were like a peaceful storm. He could see swirling grays and blues dance in her orbs. When he'd first seen her, he could have sworn her eyes were almost black but up close they were brilliant. Even in her beauty, he could see the pain that lay hidden in there depths. It was a pain he wanted to learn. She looked so young to already be hurting by life's punches. "It's good to see you though. I was worried you wouldn't make it." 

            "I'm glad I came," she answered. They just sat there as the night's silence washed over them. The house may have been pounding music, but it seemed deafly quiet to the two of them. The tension started to build as neither one knew what to say next. Luckily Jesse had a question that popped back into his mind. 

            "Why is your nickname Moony?" 

AN: Ok, I said I'd tell you why her nickname in Moony in this chapter, but I lied. I'm super tired, and I have to go to bed. Just be happy I posted! *smiles*

Ok ya, I promise in the next chapter I'll tell you and it won't take me forever to update either. 

See ya next time! 

*Oh and sorry if there's lost of mistakes! I wrote this really fast!*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and the Furious or the characters and all that good stuff. 

AN: Ok now you get to know why Kim's nickname is Moony! 

Chapter 3 

What the Rain will Bring 

Kim heard Jesse's question, but it didn't actually register with her. She stared blankly for a few seconds and then cleared her head. 

            "Umm… what?" she choked out. The question caught her off guard. No on had ever asked her why her family called her Moony. Everyone had just thought it was a cute nickname and left it at that. Kim had been grateful she'd never had to explain the origins of her nickname to anyone. 

            "Why did Sky call you Moony? That is your nickname isn't it?" he repeated gently. Kim eyed Jesse wearily. She knew her discomfort, hurt and anxiety must have been showing on her face, because of the concern in Jesse's eyes. It was a simple question, but how to answer it without diving head first into her repressed memories. She just needed to form the right words to set Jesse at ease. 

            "Well… you may not know this, but I have four younger brothers and sisters," Kim started. "Sky and I basically raised them after…yeah. Anyway, my youngest brother Zach never really knew mom or dad, and he thought of me as his mom. It was creepy when he started calling me Mommy and then the rest of the kids started too. I had to explain to him that I wasn't his mom, and it wasn't right for him call me that. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him. I would have given anything to take back what I said. Then one night, he was sitting on my lap outside starring at the moon. He told me the moon made him feel safe. From then on he started calling me Moony… I made him feel safe like the moon… and a mom," Kim stopped her story and let out a long sigh. She turned her gaze to the distant moon above their heads. 

            "Where are your parents?" Jesse asked tentatively. Kim looked down at Jesse with a heart wrenching sadness in her eyes. It was only natural to ask that question. Her story probably left him with more questions than answers. She couldn't tell him everything now. It may have been years sense it all happen, but all the wounds of the past wouldn't completely heal. Besides, she'd just met Jesse; she didn't want to lie out her life story. It just didn't seem right.   

            "I don't think I can talk about it right now," Kim put on a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Jesse nodded in understanding. Kim felt relieved that he didn't push her to explain anything more. Maybe Jesse wasn't such a bad guy even if he was associated with her brother. Who knew, she might one day trust Jesse. Time would tell. 

            "That's cool. I'm here if you ever want to talk," Jesse said. "So how old are you Kimberly?" he asked, letting her name fall out smoothly. Kim narrowed her brow suspiciously. 

            "Why?" she asked defensively. 

            "I just want to know more about you. Not your life story or anything, I just want to get to know you better." Kim still kept her guard up. 

            "I'll be twenty in about a week," she answered cautiously. "How old are you Jesse?" she questioned back. 

            "Alright, we can play this game," he laughed. "I'm twenty-two. What's your favorite color?" 

            _My favorite color? _Kim thought to herself. What was he playing at? Why did he need to know what color she liked? Kim couldn't help that her defenses went into automatic pilot. It was just something that always happened when she was around people she didn't know very well, and it didn't help he knew her brother. Plus this guy had a past that might be linked to the hijackings of trucks. Who wouldn't be a little edgy? Or maybe it was just her…

            "Silver," she finally answered. "You?" 

            "Black. Winter or summer?" he smiled as she raised an eyebrow. 

            "Does it make a difference in L.A.?"

            "Ok, what's your favorite food?" he asked. Kim scrunched her nose in thought. What was her favorite food? She ate a lot of cereal, but what did she like the most? 

            "Chinese I guess," she decided. She liked Chinese the most. It was something she rarely got to eat, because it was expensive. "Same question." 

            "Chicken. Your favorite number?" 

            "I'll have to say three. You?" 

            "Sixty-nine," he smirked. 

            "That's not surprising. It's the same for all guys," Kim laughed shaking her head. "Any more questions for me?" she asked. This was actually fun once she relaxed. Kim continued to answer more of his simple questions. The night passed by around them, but they were stuck in their own little world. Kim had never met another person connected with so well. It was almost surprising. The only thing that stopped them from their question battle was the crack of thunder. 

            Kim looked up to see dark and stormy clouds loom in the sky. A drop of rain pelted down to earth to land on the tip of Kim's nose then another drop came and then more and more until it was coming down in sheets. 

            "Let's get inside," Jesse said and the two ran for the house. The party had died down and only a few people were left. The house was in an even bigger mess than when Kim first got there. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. It was 4:00am. The time didn't matter to Kim, because she didn't sleep much anyway, but it was frightening how she could just loose track of time with Jesse. Now Kim had to find Sky so they could walk home in the rain, what luck? Kim spotted Sky passed out on the couch in the living room. 

            "I don't think your bro is going anywhere tonight," the guy named Leon informed when Jesse and Kim stepped into the room. Kim crossed her arms over her chest and sighed at her brother even though he couldn't see her. It wasn't the first time Sky had passed out at a party. He almost never came home after a party. There was just no controlling her brother. 

            "I'll give you a ride home," Jesse offered when he saw the distress on Kim's face. She smiled warmly in thanks. "Can I borrow your car Leon?" he asked. Leon dug in his pockets and pulled out his keys. 

            "Be careful with my baby Jesse," Leon said as he tossed him his keys. 

            "I'll take good care of your car. Don't worry," Jesse laughed. 

            "I was talking about Kim," he answered. Kim knew it was supposed to be funny, but she instantly blushed. "See you later Kim," he raised his hand as Jesse escorted Kim to the door. The two ran to the car, but their efforts were hopeless, because they still got drenched with water. Kim threw herself in the car and took a second to realize she got in on the wrong side. She looked down at the steering wheel. _What is this doing on the passenger side?_ She thought. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to see a soaked Jesse. She quickly got out and went to the other side of the car. 

            "Sorry," she said after they settled in the car. 

            "It's all right. You didn't know. This car is a Skyline. Comes from over seas so…" Jesse stopped before he started to ramble. Kim told Jesse her address. The ride was silent. It seemed like they had gotten back to where they started the night, in silence. 

***

            Jesse focused on the road in front of him. The only sound was the pelting of the rain on the car roof and Kim's soft breathing. Jesse wished the ride would have lasted longer, but he pulled up in her driveway just a few minutes later. He followed her to the back door through the still pouring rain. 

            Kim turned back to him before she opened the door. He blonde hair hung in wet streaks around her face. Her pale rain-splashed face shimmered from the glow of the porch light. Her eyes were still brewing softly in their gray haze. Her tank top clung to her slim form to show how skinny she really was. 

            Before he knew it, he stepped forward and took her face in his hands. Lightly he placed a feather like kiss on her lips. He stayed above her lips starring into her eyes, feeling her sweet breath on his lips. He waited for her to give him a sign that he could continue to kiss her, but she stood on her tiptoes and met her lips with his in return. Jesse took that opportunity to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jesse smiled against her lips at her simple gesture. He could feel Kim smile against him as well. 

            "I better get back home before Leon worries about his car," Jesse said even though he didn't want to leave. Kim pulled away to look up at him with a slight confusion written in her eyes. She then flashed him another one of her beautiful smiles in appreciation, and it took all his control not to kiss her again. "Now don't be a stranger. You know where I live, and you can come over anytime." 

            "Same to you," she replied. Jesse leaned in for one last kiss good-bye. 

She stood in the doorway still in the icy rain and watched as Jesse pulled out of the driveway. The house was quiet and dark, but for some reason inviting. Kim welcomed the silence and went up stair to her room. Dusty was curled up in her bed fast asleep. She realized that she was truly tired as well. She changed into dry clothes and flopped down on her bed. For the first time in years, Kim fell asleep soundly. 

***

            By the time Kim woke up, it was noon. She stretched in satisfaction of sleeping for so long. Snuggling up with her blanket, she attempted to fall asleep again, but someone came into her room. Opening her eyes, she saw it was a rumpled Sky. He looked like a wreck. He had major bed head and his clothes looked like he'd slept in them. Kim could smell the stale alcohol on him. The thing that worried her though was the fear behind his eyes. 

            "What is it?" she asked sitting up. 

            "Dad just got released from prison," was his disturbing answer. Kim starred in disbelief at her brother. Their father was supposed to be jailed for life. 

AN: Hmm… I gave you guys some fluff and a little cliffy. I bet your all wondering what's up with Kim's past and now her father?! I have no idea! Hahahaha *chough* Anyway, I'm have about a million ideas for what Kim's past was like, but I can't decide what the best idea is. The whole, her father's out of prison thing was something I wrote last minute. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to leave them, because right now I'm stuck at where to turn this story. Just don't feel offended if I don't use them.  

See ya next time! 


	4. MUST READ!

READ!

:::Author's Note:::

Howdy to everyone out there in internet land reading stories and what not. I regret to inform everyone who reads my stories that I am away from the world for 5 weeks!

I'm in a program called Upward Bound, and I am super busy. I don't have time to sleep, let alone write fanfiction! So don't be upset with me! I'm taking a creative writing class right now, and I have to write massive amounts of short shorts and poems for this class. I also write other peoples stories as well so the writers out there should give some slack for being on an over load.

I'm just afraid I'm gonna get the dry well affect… when too much water is taken out and the well dries up forever… I'm worried that is gonna happen to my imagination. chill goes up my spine I'd never want that to happen.

I just wanted to post this for the people out there who are going "WTF?" Here's the answer to my lateness. Well I gotta split everyone, but look for an update in a few weeks!

::Who's the fastest To any of the long time readers of this story… check out chapter one, cause I revised it a few weeks ago! Tell me whatchaya think!::

::The Way You Breathe Sorry guys for putting this story off again. I won't forget about it! I promise!::

::Passion in its Rarest Form I'll update soon, I'm super close to being finished with the next chapter! Hang tight!::

::Sent to kill Well I don't think anyone reads this story… and if anyone does then they don't review! mumbles Come on people! Start reviewing or I'll be sad, my beta reader said they loved it! She doesn't even like Inuyahsa and she loved it!::

Peace out y'all!

Hehehe

Isilmeselde


End file.
